User talk:American Eagle
Welcome back! Welcome back, American Eagle! :) --OuWTB 08:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :O please, call me Arthur! 08:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok :P Welcome back, Arthur! :) --OuWTB 08:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome! 12:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Patriot Act The Patriot Act (Federal Law) you once wrote has never done quite well what it meant to do, although the bill was good, in principle. Should we consider scrapping it? Yours truly, 16:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes Sir, you might be right on this one. It is however a pity that it didn't succeed to stimulate the Lovian business patriotism. Nevertheless, it is true that laws or government provision that no longer serve, should be eliminated. Will you are shall I propose this action? 22:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I totally agree, my dear Arthur. If you don't mind, I'll put the proposition on the table. I think I might just start in the 2nd Chamber: there's not much to talk about here. 08:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Admin I'm glad you start using your admin rights, Monty 16:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :stop with that monty. That is irritating me. Just like your anti-regionalism. But regionalism is good for a nation McCrooke 17:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean like the regionalism that caused the US Civil War, the HU Crisis, the Belgian linguistic troubles, the Irish terrorist actions or Baskish separatism? 17:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Basque*. Why always the same discussions :( --OuWTB 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, Basque, right . Well, I don't want this discussion either. So let's put an end to it. 17:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The Belgian and Basque crises can be fixed by splitting belgium and declaring Basque Coutry independent. Belgium is too artificial. It has failed McCrooke 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :The problem IS splitting Belgium. What about Brussels? What about faciliated communities? What about international image? What about our Constitution? Were it as simple as you put it, problems would never have arisen. 17:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Facilitated communities have never served their service good. Brussels could be made a autonomous Eu city. International image:i dont care. McCrooke 17:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Like Aesop would say: You little devil! --Bucurestean 18:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Will you be running for MOTC? You're the one who thinks first of national interest and then local or personal, and you're super at writing legislation. If you don't, that's alright, but if you do, know that I'll support that candidacy for the reasons I just summarized. 18:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I will indeed be a Congressial candidate. Thank you a lot for the support, Your Majesty. -- 11:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you the writer of the laws in Lovia? Andy McCandless 13:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::He has written quite some laws indeed :) 16:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's good! I say: if a law should be made, then be it a good one! Andy McCandless 20:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Justice + Archive Arthur, would you - purely hypothetically - accept my offer if I asked you to become the next Supreme Court Judge? Yuri isn't around, so we do need another one. And you have experience in "the right sector". Would you like that, hypothetically? 18:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :And please, archivate this page 19:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I would certainly like that - of course if not combined with the office of the Prime Minister. -- 21:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure :) 11:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Hey Mr. Jefferson! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us, that's for sure! Enjoy this wonderful winter's day and see you again! 09:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I thank thee sincerely for thy honorable wishings! -- 11:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I thank thee sincerely for thy honorable wishings! -- 11:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, YRH. -- 09:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome Monty. 08:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the note I am in receipt of your welcome note and noticed you are standing as a candidate in the current elections. I'm interested in supporting you but am curious where you stand on the question of privatizing the Federal Police? One of the companies owned by Honecker Holdings, Ltd. - Heartland - would be interested in submitting a bid if new legislation were introduced demanding an open tender on privatizing the Lovian police. DietrichHonecker 13:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you are welcome. Personally, I do not second such an idea as to privatize a sector as vital as the Federal Police. We are a state, based upon individual values as well as common, social values. In Lovia, the economy serves to aid the people, not vice versa. I can tell you, Sir Honecker, with the greatest certainty that the party I adhere, the Progressive Democrats, oppose the privatization of police corpses. And I am pretty sure, though not fully, that the other major parties agree with me on this. Why is it you wish to privatize the police corpses so urgently? -- 13:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Iam sorry Arthur. Maybe you could rethink your voting decision. i know i have done some bad thing but wanted to stop that party by supporting the leader and then take it over ~~ :It makes me happy to know you are aware of some of your wrongdoings. And of course, I will give it another think. You might as well understand that I will want to see that you are serious about this. -- 14:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Answer Could you please answer on this from pierius? Pierlot McCrooke 09:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I would prefer to stay out of this issue, Pierlot. He is blocked for one month, which means one month of peace and quiet, and I think we should enjoy this lack of annoyance. Don't you think so? -- 09:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes i would think so. But Pierius constantly says things to OWTB. OWTB agrees on most things he says Pierlot McCrooke 10:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That is his right, is it not? As I said, I wish to stay out of this matter. I already hated being called an "elitist" just because I am befriended with Dimitri, and I do not wish to get into this any deeper. Dimitri did what he thought was necessary, and in most ways I think he was right. Dixi. -- 10:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 10:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I always agree with people when I'm talking to them, but agreeing could be temporary ;) --OuWTB 10:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK. JUs tdont listen to Pierius. You want to know he has yesterday done to wikistad? Pierlot McCrooke 10:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think Oos Wes is to be trusted, Pierlot. The longer I know the two of you, the more I give you my trust. -- 10:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OK I only telled to OWTB PIerius isnt to be trusted Pierlot McCrooke 10:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know Pierius has quite a criminal record, but so do you and I have. I always take those things in mind when I make a final conclusion. And as I've said there: I won't take it up against Dimitri. The first time I did it, it went wrong. The second time I did it, it went wrong. So why would it work a third time? And there's no reason to, because I'm happy with the way things are for me in Lovia. Maybe things are not fair to other people, they're still fair to me. No need for an uprise in my opinion :) --OuWTB 10:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Your words are comforting. What I noticed, and you must have too, is that our Majesty is changing some of his viewpoints. The things I heard at Speakers' Corner convinced me of his intentions to democratize some aspects of the system. Maybe the soft OWTB way, is the best way. -- 10:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Decisions We should make a decision concerning the block of Pierius soon now, there is no gain in postponing any longer. I support an immediate de-block, but if you see this different? Anyway, I would like to have a straightforward answer by monday. 12:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose Dimitri already did that, didn't he? -- 07:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes he did. And I am very glad he has made the right decision. It will secure him of my undying loyalty for the monarchy. I, the Baron of Donia and my LCP comrades, will always defend the right of our current king and his future decendents by blood, to rule Lovia. Dr. Magnus 16:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Jefferson! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Your Majesty! Also, thank you for your vote . -- 18:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Millstreet As you can see here, the hexacode of Millstreet really is with MS and not MI. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see, I see. I was just a little puzzled for the seal template uses "MI" as code. -- 19:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's a little error I guess. I've moved the template to the correct place now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Great . -- 19:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see why Matthews and the King voted for you . You are an honest and correct worker, aren't you? -- 19:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I haven't already been that in the past, but I try to leave a better impression of me now, yeah :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations with your movie prize, mr. Jefferson! 14:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations indeed. It arrived a little later than supposed, but I'm glad you won! 16:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! -- 18:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Secretary of Welfare I realize that I have now replaced you in the position of Secretary of Welfare. I hope to do much in this position, and one I feel of course that you would be the best person to ask about what I should do with this position, so that I can continue where you left off. Edward Hannis 23:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations young man! It is a wonderful position indeed. What sort of advice were you looking for? -- 18:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: A general overview. What were you doing prior to the elections? I plan to continue on what you were doing. Edward Hannis 02:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New hamlet Have you seen Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) See this is why i want Lovia to become a real place because there are alot of quaint towns by the sea. You know what i'm getting a condo in this town! Marcus Villanova 17:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ficteve landen Interested in editing here? Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry, my dearest friend. I am already preoccupied with all of my activities here in Lovely Lovia. -- 15:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe as a part-time wikia for you? Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe . -- 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope you will, because our wiki is very inactive Pierlot McCrooke 16:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::As for fictieve landen: it actually is quite a decent site. Me and Pierlot have put quite some efford into it, but to bad for poor Lotje, nobody is active anymore. With two or three expierenced users the site could get off the ground very quickly and become a major hit. Dr. Magnus 17:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Movie For your latest movie, I would love to suggest to brilliant, expierenced Lovian actors with a wide range of expierence: Rico Wasabi & Thomas R. Wang. Could you fit a role for one of them in your movie? Thanks in advance, Dr. Magnus 17:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Jefferson? Dr. Magnus 20:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I am so sorry I kept you waiting! I must have forgotten to answer. I am very pleased with your offer, though I will have to turn it down. You see, these fine actors of yours are not exactly the kind I will be needing . Still, I very much appreciate your willingness! If you know some other actors, feel free to give me a ring! -- 20:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps then you will allow me, A.M. Donia, to make my official acting debut? I have already directed a movie (Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure) but I would love to make my official acting debut. As for my character's appearance: the baron is a middle-aged gentleman (born 1946) tall, bulky and grey-haired with a hint of a American accent (looks a bit like Colonel Saunders from KFC)... Could you find me a role? Dr. Magnus 20:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be great, Mr. Donia! Would you be contented with a supporting role? In my upcoming movie I need no men of your age category. But I am sure I will find a great supporting role for you. Would that be all right with you, Mister Donia? You know, all great actors once began as sidekicks . -- 20:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you very much! I am perfectly fine with a supporting role. You have to start somewhere, after all, and it would be great to starr alongside more expierenced actors. Perhaps I am a latebloomer? Dr. Magnus 21:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The pleasure is mine, my friend. I shall look for a good role for you, somewhere in the script, and I will personally keep in touch with you. My sincere thanks for your cooperation! -- 21:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, you have made the old baron very happy! Once the movie is finished, shall we hold the premier show at Donia Castle? There is plenty of room for hundreds of movie-goers to attend! Also, at the movie the Donia Clan is willing to do the catering! Dalia Muhammed sure is a fine cooke! Dr. Magnus 21:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds like a fine idea . -- 21:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Okay then, it is settled! I will go off line now, have to attend a party. Have a good evening, see ya! Dr. Magnus 21:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Could I please ask you to cast your Congressial vote in the Second Chamber on this issue: * Proposal 2: "Abolishing the undemocratic local regulations" : 18:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you come on Messenger, please? 20:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, just a moment. -- 20:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Another issue would be the ambitious and large scale Milk is good for everyone-project\initiative that I have set up together with OWTB and Aesopos. The goal is simple: to educate Lovians into consuming more milk and dairy products. This will strenghten the bones and increase bone density thus making it much harder to break bones. Dr. Magnus 20:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :The prices of milk- and dairy products are to be lowered and the same thing goes to the prices on calcium tablets for those who suffer from lactose intolerance. This will greatly improve Lovian health, overall. Dr. Magnus 20:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Music LOOK- M.A.V. Marcus Villanova 22:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! One week delayed I see :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Independent One thing's good about you leaving the Commies: we now actually have an indepedent Supreme Court Judge 12:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :True! Yet, I am unsure about whether I will remain independent or join a party in the future. I think I will be independent for some time to come. Parties can be of use only in two cases: when you all agree and what to push for the same agenda, and when you need to get elected ;). None of both is the case. -- 10:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure you don't need a party to get elected. Maybe we do need to party after the election. 12:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) another lol by Yuri.Marcus Villanova 20:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reform proposal There's a reform proposal in the First Chamber, written by OWTB and me, with input of many others of us. I would really want you to check it out. It might solve some political issues. Thanks, 10:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :→ Forum:First Chamber (bottom) ::Okay. -- 14:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Dear fellow Member of the Congress We need your help to define the authorities of the Governors and the Congress. As our King said, "It will be the largest constitutional reform we have ever had, but it will be one in the right direction: that of democracy and legal simplification." Many people want a state reform, but have a different opinion on it. Dimitri and OWTB lately made a compromise, that has already been "approved" by the leader of the Neo-Marxists, the leader of the Waldeners and by the majority of the Liberal Congressmen. I suggest we try to work that plan out, together, or at least discuss the whole subject in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 15:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) :I would rather wait with this, Sir Alexandru. We cannot "hurry a bit" over something as important as state reform! Also, if we would not manage to get all Members to read the articles and correct them before the new Congressmembers are elected, it will make things only more complicated. -- 15:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the vote! Thanks for electing LLCP member Marcus Villanova as knowing that you are center left it wouldn't be crazy to see you join the party again thanks for the for of Enthusiasm.=] Marcus Villanova 00:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :You are welcome . Congratulations with your election! -- 10:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Photo moment! Hey Monty . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right. I should get working on my biography indeed. -- 09:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I shall check it, although you know I already read most of it. Did you change much since last week? -- 05:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) My condolences... ...you just dealt a deathblow to Lovian democracy... BastardRoyale 09:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :They got what they deserved: making havoc, personal attacks, stalling the process, don't react on the outcome,... 12:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Drabo It has been more then enough of him. Things like this are just not tolerable. Could you please trial him again and block him for a very long time? It is time to end the charade once and for all. Dr. Magnus 19:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :This is my official response as the Supreme Court Judge presiding over the latest case, and as an administrator on this website: there is no urgent need of a trial at the moment. Drabo has violated a court order from the previous trial, and is to be punished for that. I am not sure whether he needs to be tried first. Anyway, this user has violated site rules and may be blocked for that by any bureaucrat/moderator. I will ask Dimitri to look into this. -- 20:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trial (2): Charges against Drabo I don't fell like going to Court but I fell it's very neccacary. Magnus and alot others fell like User:Drabo13 got off way to easy. He's insulted people consitnley, showed public display of racsism and hatred to other people, he hasn't really contributed to Lovia but has done the opposite. He has broken Wiki code repaedtly and started a political party, the IGP, that has spread hatred, white nationalism, as possibly started the sofasi riots of 2010. That's why I am starting a trial personally against Hessel Doorian and the IGP. Since the case is defendeing not only the people who have been insulted by Drabo13 but everyone the case is called Lovia vs. User:Drabo13 and the IGP. I am suing Mr.Drabo for the following reasons: *Personal Insults *Insults to other people (Like to User:Erwin"May dogs eat your bones", to me:"Jewboy" and pointless others that have really offended people) *He has written speaches everywhere including the spakers corner that has spread white nationalism and hatred. **Violation of Article 1 A.2 of the Constitution: **:The IGP and its leader Hessel Doorian have violated article 1.2 of the Lovian Constitution by the way they propagate their ideas. Their violent and aggressive way of communicating is contrary to this article. **Violation of Article 2.1.2 of the Constitution: **:The IGP and its leader are openly fascist, racist and anti-democratic. They say things and plan to commit acts which thus violate the right of every human being and citizen as incorporated in Constitutional Article 2.1.2. **Violation of Article 2.1.9 of the Constitution: **:Mr. H. Doorian has behaved inappropriately on public places and towards people in person. I am suing the IGP for: *Spreading Facsism *Spreading Hatred *Possibly encouraging the Sofasi Riots *and various other things that have insulted people In result of the trial I want the following *For User:Drabo13 to be banned forever *For his charaters to be put to death *For the IGP to be closed, no questions *and his character to lose citizen rights From Marcus Villanova WLP 20:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Offical Report of people Drabo has offended,insulted and intimidated- *On his Character Page a quote says "There are fundamental differences between the kaffirs and us white aryans. We are, lets be honest, superior to them." *Also on his page Hessel Doorian he says he is in support of quote "glorious days of Apartheid" *To peirlot McCrooke "Shut your pie hole traitor. IGP has no need for traitors. Traitors deserve punishment. And they will get it, I can assure you. Be warned, and stay away from me now you traitot.'; 'And you you absolutely lack rhetorical skills and talk like you are a mentally retarded monkey who shits himself every day and has to wear a diaper. You drooling mongrel..." *To Pierlot on an Archive of Dimi's talk page'' "It is things like this that makes me want to bash your head in. Just saying.'' (I think since he thought he put the smiely face it was okay) *To Pierlot on a sockpeppet named AdolfMansholt "Your trial will FAIL! You will all be eliminated and eradicated from the face of the earth. The IGP shall hang all traitors from the gallows, no mercy for any of them!" *To pierlot agian on his blog with the socpop - A good "new idea" would be to kill all the non-whites in this nation, without any exceptions. You would certainly count as one, jewboy *Again on my talk page - "You maye think we are gone... but you couldn't be more off! Hessel Doorian has entered the political arene, so the Lovians should prepare themselves for some old-school lynching. We will unleash hell upon leftists, socialists and communists. HELL!!! Not to mention all non-whites and race traitors. Times are going to change, rapidly. We are on the eve of a glorious revolution..." *On IGP talk page Febuary 11th - "You sicken me. You make me sick to my stomach. Back in the old days, you know what we did to your kind? We rounded you up and put your backs against the wall so that the firing squad could deal with you. Or we would hang you from the highest tree we could find. That is what traitors deserve. Those are the words of Drabo, in the spirit of Honecker. The divine Ruler has spoken." *Talking to me on August 25th -''"I am glad I was able to talk some sense in this jewboy"'' *Again talikng to me on August 25th - "White Power! White power word wide" *Drabo Has posted this Hate speech on many pages including the Speakers Corner Called Drabo's Dream of the Final Solution "I have a dream! A dream that one day our children will live in a Lovia that is all white, and in which there is no place for non-whites in the great Aryan society we will build. A Lovia in which the sons of former slaves will be commanded and ordered around once again by the sons of former slave holders. A Lovia in which every negro and negress knows its place. A Lovia in which the great white men and women dominate and rule over the negroids, the mongoloids, the hebrews and other inferior ethnic groups. I hope to live long enough to see this dream realised, a dream I share with many. White men discovered the lands on which we live. They cultivated these lands, they grew the crops that fed our people, they planted the seed of civilisation brought from the western world, and they brought our people prosperity. Our brothers and sisters must never forget the way our history has always been and will always be dominated by the glorious white race. All the good things our nation ever had came from the Aryan race. All the bad things where the fault of non-whites: it was a black man that killed our king Arthur III, it were the asians who brought poverty and terror to Asian Island and in recent days, the jews, always welcome in our ‘tolerant nation’ have repaid us by causing a world-wide economic crisis, also threatening Lovia. We will eliminate all these unwanted elements from our society. We will oppress them and crush them if needed. When we will do so, it will be by no fault of our own: they brought it upon themselves. Each and every way we decide to deal with these ungodly creatures is deserved, and they will understand and accept it knowing that they have brought it on themselves for what they have done. It is the jews that invented communism, and brought the red danger to Lovia: it was invented by the jew Marx, the jew Lenin, the jew Trotsky and the jew Stalin. It were the blacks that brought crime to Lovia: the porch monkeys came into Lovia crawling from the ships that brought our founding fathers, along with the rats and other foreign animals. All these other races are worthless and we have to deal with them in the only possible way: by total elimination and destruction. A final solution, my friends, is to be found. Adolf Hitler tried, and he failed. Maybe he wanted to much? Instead of just killing all the German jews and other unwanted peoples, he tried to kill them all, world wide. He wanted to much, so he failed. We should start in our own country, and then we should follow in his footsteps. Our actions will open eyes worldwide, and will be the start of a massive revolution on a global scale. Is oppressing these vile and disgusting people enough, for now? Or is total and utter eradication required, the slaughter of them all? I would like to hear the thoughts of fellow members of the party. " *On his talk page he tells User:Erwin quote: "May dogs eat your bones, Erwin" *He published a book Called Our Eternal Enemy in which it shows how to: Reconize a hebrew, and calls Jews "the hooknosed demon who hides his horns under a yarmulke so that you will not recognize them" The book goes onto say that Jews are bad, and that the africand race is bad and other races are bad. *And countless othertimes, as you well know, insulted people as spread hatred. Marcus Villanova WLP 20:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Plaintiff Iam wanting to become one of the prosecutors. of the trial above. Or at least an witness. Because i dont like drabo. I want to stop him Pierlot McCrooke 18:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :PS: In the upcoming trial, what would be my role? What would be my function if I participate? Pierlot McCrooke 18:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot Remember I'm the one Leading the prosacution! Your role would be Witness, Prosecutor and we would have to discuss the Speech and stuff at IRC, But shouldn't there be like a Wikination IRC Thing? Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC)